


The Ritual

by Zephyros22



Series: Arc Two [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Marie is a precious child I love her, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyros22/pseuds/Zephyros22
Summary: And on the final night, under the full moon, Marie entered the ruins for a final time...





	The Ritual

Marie knew the practices well. She had dedicated her time to studying the tradition and history of the customs before she committed herself to the rituals of her homeland. The ancient practice that preceded the coronation of kings and queens was of utmost importance. It cleansed and transformed the crown bearer's soul and body to hold the burden of the roles that came with the throne and prepared the monarch to bear the importance of the role they sought.

There were five components, each as important as the last.

First, the moon, which dictated the ebb and flow of the tides. On the half moon Marie would climb the mountain steep with nothing more than a thin gown to shield her from the cold wind, and a small lantern to light her path. The steps had been walked by queens and kings before her, their footsteps seeming to carry the weight of the crown with them. She would leave at sunset, trek the night up the hills and rest at the top of the holiest apex. 

Second, the ruins. The towers and doorways that surrounded the holy fountain in a circle spoke of the age of magic, of greatness and the empire that once ruled the whole land. The kingdom had long since fallen with the war of the dragons, but the ruins remained a testament to the history of the once greatest kingdom. Marie would spend all her time there for the coming days until the moon shone full and bright in the sky. She would meditate and reflect and pray, eating nothing more than fruit and vegetables to cleanse herself.

Third, the maidens. Descendants of the last mages on high. The mages had once wielded great power, rumored to be strong enough to move the stars. Though the magic that had once bounded across the world was now gone, its descendants remained. They were trained from the moment they could stand to their first blood attend to the ruins and the holy fountain. They would be Marie's attendants during the ritual. They would prepare her meals, anoint her with holy oil, and robe her.

Fourth, the silence. Though it was more a custom than a part of the ritual, Marie took it upon herself nonetheless. She was not to speak during the entire practice. It was a symbol of transformation. The last words she spoke would be that of a princess, and when she raised her voice again in would be that of a queen, an Empress. The same was for the aspect of touch. Though the maidens would robe her, they were careful not to touch her, for it would disturb the purification of her body.

Finally, the water. Marie would live and breath and sleep by it for the coming days. The Holy Fountain provided the water that spilled down the mountain in a great waterfall. Its source was unknown, rumored to be the tears of the sleeping Dragon of Stars that slumbered deep beneath the valley. The ruins and maidens and pool were all witnesses to the magic phenomenon. Only those who would be crowned would be witness firsthand to the splendor of the Holy Fountain. Marie was not the first nor the last to do so, but by far the youngest. Here she would bathe, purifying herself in the tears of dragons. For ten days and nights she would drink the water and bathe, transforming her body from that of a princess with noble bearing to that of a goddess incarnate into the realm of humans. 

Upon the final night, as the moon shone bright down upon the pool, Marie entered the pool a final time.

Marie stood in the pool, her bare feet delicately touching the bricked bottom under her. Her hands lay clasped to her chest, and her face remained upturned to the moon above. Her robe, a sheer gown of silk, floated around her. Her hair, unbridled, fell down to her waist, with the ends suspended in animation in the water. She had been anointed with the holy oil by the head maiden, her body prepared to enter into a final transformation with only the stars as her witness.

In the silence, with naught but the sound of ebbing water, did she hear a voice.

It rung clear like the bells of a church, but held the ancient wisdom of the mountains themselves. The words themselves spoke of a being that had lived to see the dawn and fall of empires and stars above. Marie could not help but breath with wonder at the voice that spoke to her:

"Daughter of the mountains, I see your heart and the purity that lays within."

Marie gently looked about her, but could not find a source for the voice that spoke to her. It continued on, with disregard for her curiosity. 

"I sense your fear and your doubt. You do not consider yourself prepared for the burden of the crown."

Marie shivered, from the cold air or the truth of the words she did not know. Yet she continued to listen.

"You are the youngest of the royal blood who has come to me. Kings and Queens have preceded you, all with the same doubts. True, there were those who were certain they bore the destiny of the throne, but they never ascended. They bore folly in their hearts."

Mia flashed in Marie's mind. The glimpse of dark hair and piercing eyes that spoke of a great future, of a destiny never fulfilled. 

"But you, destined daughter, have a great role that lays before you. Your future holds you to be both a queen and a figure of hope. But beware my child, for the future holds both greatness and tragedy. Though it is your destiny to rule, it is also your destiny to bear the grief of the land so others may abide by their happiness."

Marie felt as if she should be sad or fearful, but the words put at ease a great burden in her heart. It seemed as if her spirit had been lifted from her and transformed into peace. A deep, silent breath echoed from within her chest. Her exhale billowed into fog, weaving and dissipating in the starlight. Though the cold air churned around her, she was held warm by a flame in her heart, one of hope.

"It is your destiny to become queen, but it will come at great cost to you. Do you accept this fate as your answer?"

Marie looked to the stars above, witnesses to her reply. They sparkled gently down at her, guardians of this final night that would soon descend into dawn. She tilted her head back, let her vision be engulfed by the stars and the moon. It was said that kings and queens of old sat upon their thrones in the stars, guardians of the legacies they had created. Marie could not help but wonder if her father, despite his folly, sat among them. Perhaps she too would one day join him.

Kaiden's words echoed in her mind as she watched the sky fade from black to purple. Dawn was coming, and she could not tarry in her hesitation. 

"If you do not lead, who will?" Kaiden had told her, as she lay in his arms, mind churning with fear.

It was her destiny to become queen. Of this much she was sure. She though the revelation would be dramatic, that there would be a sign, some dramatic omen. The truth was that her answer came from within, where it had been all along. She had held the truth within her, unwilling to accept it until now. But now, she stood tall and bowed her head with a silent acknowledgement of her destiny. If this was her fate, then so beit. She would take her destiny upon her shoulders and bear witness to this legacy which she would carve into the stars. Such was her fate.

The voice echoed softly within her, as if she had become one with this mysterious spirit that had advised her. "Your heart bears great courage, young one. It is the reason you will someday become a great ruler."

Marie smiled, feeling as if a blessing had just been rained upon her.

"Walk softly, child. Be kind, and do not let the world silence you, for you are destined for greatness."

As the voice faded, Marie looked to the east, to where the sun rose on a pink and golden horizon. The mountains cast a shadow upon the valley, perhaps a sign of the darkness to come. Yet the sun shone brilliantly, and dawn sprung forth from the sky. It was the beginning of a new day, the dawn of a new kingdom. Her kingdom.


End file.
